


Anniversary Days

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Romance, childhood stories and memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Matthias and Pierre want to celebrate their first anniversary, and Pierre has a special surprise for his boyfriend, something Matthias has missed for a very long time...Sequel to 'Holiday Mornings' and mariotehllama's amazing 'Who Watches The Watcher?'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> For my cute little Fechtar, I hope you'll like it. :-) Thank you for a wonderful day, my dear! <33
> 
> Finally a second part of my and mariothellama's Aubinter universe without including explicit sex, only mentioned this time... ;-P  
> Aubinter have become one of my favorite couples to write, I hope you'll like them as much as I do.  
> Warning: this entirely fluffy and hopelessly romantic.

It is one of their few free days, and Pierre had had the idea of visiting Matthias' beloved hometown again. His boyfriend suffers from homesickness, oftentimes, the Gabonese knows that, it is a feeling he has suffered from constantly before he fell in love with him, because no matter how much he loves Dortmund, but it hadn't felt like a real home before he had fallen in love with this wonderful man. Sometimes, Pierre still does suffer from homesickness, but it has become so much better, and after his first visit of Matthias' beautiful hometown, Pierre can totally understand why his cheri misses Freiburg that much.

The way Matthias' eyes started to shine after his suggestion told Pierre that his suspicion had been right, and it rewarded him more than enough for the discomfort of getting up very early – like in very, very early – to drive all the way to the capital of the Black Forest and spend two lazy days there.

Now, hours later, they are strolling through the streets after visiting the breathtakingly beautiful cathedral once again, enjoying a carefree afternoon like all the 'normal' couples do all of the time. To their luck, only few people recognize them and want an autograph, and no one seems to wonder that Auba and Matze are spending their free time together, probably because people have gotten used to them having become close friends over the last year. There have been a lot of pictures of them after the games and so on, with Matze's arm wrapped around Auba's shoulder for example; and the Freiburger are only caring about the famous player of their own beloved hometown and leave Pierre mostly alone.

Pierre peers over his sunglasses as he turns around the next corner, and it takes him some seconds before he realizes that his cheri isn't at his side any longer but must have stopped before one of the shops. He cranes his neck to find him again and goes back to the spot where the younger one is staring at something behind the window with so much wistfulness written all over his face that Pierre has to swallow against the sudden lump in his throat.

“What are you staring at, cheri?” he quietly asks after one furtive glance around.

Matthias swallows and he blushes a little bit. “Can you see the little dragon sitting there on the shelf?” he mumbles, and Pierre tilts his head to the side because the lights behind the window cause reflections on the glass. “The orange one?” he wants to know, trying to remember where he has seen this little dragon beforehand. Ah, right, this is Kokusnuss, the cheeky little dragon Marco's nephew Nico loves so much.

“Yes, Kokusnuss.” Matthias sighs. The sigh is as wistful as his expression, which surprise Pierre, a lot, because he has never seen any plushy in his boyfriend's flat. A lot of players have their mascots that accompany them to their games, but Matthias has never shown any interest in such things.

“Do you want to have him?” Pierre lays his hand on the brunet's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Matthias shakes his head. “No, Kokusnuss is cute, but he isn't the right dragon.”

“The right dragon?” Pierre frowns in confusion. His heart is aching because he can feel his beloved one longing for something he must have lost a long time ago, and he knows how it feels to lose one of the small treasures children always tend to hoard, because he had once lost the figure of a former famous footballer, being heartbroken about this for him horrible loss for months.

Matthias sighs again and averts his eyes from the small dragon waiting to be bought by the kind parents of a child to spend the rest of his plushy-life in the bed or at least the chamber of a little boy or girl.

The younger one turns his head away from the window as if he couldn't stand the sight of the dragon any longer and starts off towards one of the cafes near the cathedral with an almost grim expression on his face. Pierre follows him, silently and waiting patiently until they are seated and the waitress has brought their orders: cappuccino for Matthias and café au lait for him.

His cheri takes the spoon and starts to draw patterns through the cream on top of his beverage with it, still lost in his wistful memories. “My parents had close friends who had spent several weeks in Scotland when I was a young boy, maybe three or four. It had always been their dream to visit this beautiful country, and when they came back, the brought me a small dragon. It was orange with a yellow belly and throat, red wings, two crests on its nose and several spines along its back. They told me that it was a brave little dragon with a big heart, and that its name was 'Fechtar', which means fighter in Scottish. They told me that Fechtar would chase away my nightmares and the monsters hiding under my bed at night, because I had had such a phase back then like a lot of kids. I didn't want to go to sleep alone and without the lights still on, and my mother had to fight with me each and every night; it always took her more than one hour to put me to bed. They must have told their friends what was going on, judging by what Werner and Doris told me about Fechtar, and to everyone's surprise, it truly worked. With Fechtar snuggled close to me, there were no monsters any longer, and I slept without any other nightmare haunting me again. For me, Fechtar was a little dragoness, a girl, and she became my best friend and accompanied me everywhere I went. When I was ten, I went on a three days school-trip with my class for the first time in my life, and I wanted to take Fechtar with me. My mom told me to not do it, but I didn't listen to her. On our third day, I went to breakfast with my classmates, and when I came back to our room in the youth hostel, Fechtar wasn't there any longer. I spent the entire day with searching for her, but I didn't find her. I think that someone must have taken her.”

Matthias stops in his narration, chewing on his lips and blinking against the sun shining onto their table. Pierre so wants to take his hand and squeeze it, but he doesn't, knowing that his boyfriend will probably start to cry then, and his tears about his lost and so beloved childhood friend are not meant for the publicity.

The younger one sniffs three times and clears his throat, and when he has found back his self-control, he continues to speak. “I was heartbroken for more than one year. My parents tried other plushies, but it wasn't the same. No one could replace my sweet little Fechtar, my brave figther that had protected me from nightmares and invisible monsters for so long.”

There is a long silence with both sipping from their coffees. “I can imagine, Matthieu,” Pierre finally says, hoarsely. “I wouldn't have wanted to replace her with another plushy, either. Do you have a picture of her?”

Matthias nods. “Yes, it hangs in the living room of my parents' house. You can take a look at it when we go back there.”

Pierre nods his head, deeply lost in his thoughts. Matthias and he are together for ten months by now, and they have incredible sex and overcome a lot of inhibitions, but Matthias telling him about his childhood and especially such things like the sad story of little Fechtar, is something Pierre doesn't get as oftentimes as he would like to. A vague idea pops up in his mind, and later, when they are back at Matthias' place, he spends at least ten minutes with staring at the picture where the cute five-years old Matthias is beaming into the camera with the small, orange dragon safely wrapped in his arms. When he is sure that Matthias doesn't pay attention to what he is doing, busied with helping his mother in the kitchen preparing their dinner, he fumbles his smartphone out of his pocket to take a picture from the picture so he has something he can look at to remember the details in case he might forget them.

Later, they lie cuddled up together in Matthias' rather small bed in his old room, and Pierre presses a soft kiss onto his cheri's fragrant hair and whispers a tender: “I will always protect you from your nightmares and the monsters under your bed, mon amour. I will be your Fechtar and make them go away.”

Matthias' answer is another sigh and a tenderly whispered: “yes, I know, Pierre. You are my protector and I love you for chasing away the monsters at night,” just before Pierre finally falls asleep, dreaming of cute, orange dragons.

 

***

 

Pierre is hiding something from him, Matthias knows that for sure. He has no clue what it is, but he knows his boyfriend well enough to see his unusual behavior. Matthias is used to Pierre and Marco spending a lot of time together, their special bro-bond having increased after their wonderful holiday on this special island, but the huge amount of time the two spend without Erik and him is more than suspicious. It has started shortly after their return from Freiburg, and Matthias can't help but wonder what the older one is up to.

It's not that he is jealous and thinking that Pierre is cheating on him with Marco, oh no. Pierre is hiding something from him, but he doesn't show any signs of a bad conscience, quite the opposite. He seems to be excited about his secret, and sometimes, he opens his mouth as if he wanted to tell his secret to him, but snaps it shut again with a sheepish grin. It must have something to do with their approaching anniversary, the day when Pierre told him that he loves him for the first time. The day when Pierre took his virginity.

They had mused about which day to choose for their anniversary and decided that this special day of their first love declarations and their first time of lovemaking would be perfect for their anniversary. Matthias is already looking forward to this day, because Erik has promised to cook for them, and they will have a candle-light dinner in Pierre's house – their house – and celebrate their special day in private. They have agreed in not buying expensive gifts, but Matthias has found a book about Gabon with beautiful photos and some old tales and legends about this fascinating country, and he is sure that his wonderful boyfriend will like it.

Matthias draws his attention back to Erik, who looks at him, obviously waiting for Matze to continue playing FIFA with him. The younger defender eyes the older one. “Do you know what's going on between your boyfriend and mine?” he asks, trying to not sound too curious.

Erik grins and shrugs his shoulders. “Yep, I know, but I won't tell you. No sex, I can assure you.”

Matthias didn't think that these secret meetings are about sex, Erik wouldn't sit as relaxed on Matze's couch as he actually does if Marco and Auba were cheating on them.

“So you are fine with having to babysit me while our boyfriends are busied with something mysterious?” Matze is dying with curiosity by now and he can't help but sounding a little bit reproachfully.

Erik's face softens. “Yes, I am. More than fine, Matze. Can we please continue to play now?”

Matze ponders about insisting of getting more information, but the determined expression in Erik's eyes tell him that his attempts will be in vain. “Yes, we can,” he sighs, resigning himself to the fate that he won't find out about these meetings until Pierre will be ready to tell him.

The day Pierre is ready to tell him what he has done with Marco on all those long evenings happens to be their anniversary. Erik has kept his promise and spent hours in Pierre's kitchen to cook for them, and after setting up the table, he has embraced both and wished them a wonderful evening before leaving them to their own devices.

The meal is delicious, Erik has truly outdone himself with the crispy and delicate filet and the salad and the handmade noodles. Matthias and Pierre enjoy it in silence, only their loving glances and almost shy smiles telling how much this special day means to them. Their fingers touch now and then, and it is enough until they are both sated, the table is cleaned and they have settled on the couch to exchange their gifts.

Pierre's kiss is passionate and happy when he thanks Matthias for the book. “This is wonderful, cheri, now, I have a real book to read on our lazy couch-Sundays,” he says, stroking over the cover with loving fingers before finally taking the gift he has for his beloved Matthieu out of the bag where he has hidden it.

Matthias takes it, wondering what it can be, because it feels soft under his hands and isn't really that big. Maybe some clothes? No, it doesn't feel like clothes, at all. Pierre looks at him, nervously biting his lips while Matthias continues to check his gift with his hands through the fancy paper.

“Please, open it,” he says when he can't stand it anymore, and Matthias finally does as he's been told, pulling the first layer from his present just to find another one. He tries to scowl at his boyfriend, who is grinning now, and after pulling away two more layers, all Matthias can do is gape at what the older one has for him.

Matthias doesn't know how long he sits there, staring at the plushy in his trembling hands, and he only realizes that he is crying when Pierre lifts his hand up to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“Don't you like it, cheri?” his worried question finally pulls Matthias out of his dazed state. He strokes over the two small crests on the little dragon's nose with rapt devotion before looking up at his boyfriend. “She is perfect, Pierre,” he croaks out, more tears streaming over his face. “But, how did you get her? She looks exactly like my Fechtar. I have searched for a dragon like mine in the internet oftentimes, but I never found one. Werner and Doris told me that she was from a small shop with handmade plushies and that she was an unique copy.”

Pierre smiles, and Matthias can see that he has tears in his eyes, as well, tears of joy and relief. He encloses Matthias' fingers still stroking the little dragon with his own and clears his throat. “This one is an unique copy, too, mon amour. I sewed it myself for you. When you told me the story of your little Fechtar, I could see how much you still missed her. I know that this one can't replace the real Fechtar, but I thought that it might be at least a small consolation after the long time you had to live without her. I surfed the internet for her, as well, but when I couldn't find her, I asked Marco for help. His sister Yvonne agreed to help me sewing it, and I have spent the last weeks with sewing Fechtar's little daughter for you. Yvonne was awesome, she helped me with the garment and the colors and with the filling. Do you really like her? I had taken a photo from the picture to make sure that the copy would truly look like the original.”

“If I like her? I love her, Pierre!” Matthias cries out, “she is wonderful, just like my first Fechtar.”

The little dragon indeed looks like his beloved fighter, from her yellow belly and neck up to the red wings, the small crests on her nose and the spines on her back. The orange of her back and her sides is exactly the same color he remembers, and the wings are in a beautiful, deep red with two orange crests at the ends of them. She has red nostrils and two small cockscombs at each side of her head - just like his own dragon has had. His new Fechtar stands on her hind legs and balances on her tail exactly like a brave little dragon should do, and Matthias feels himself falling all over in love with her and with his wonderful boyfriend who has taken his time to create something that unique and special for him.

The younger one carefully wraps his new friend in his arms and then, his arms around the man he loves with all his heart. “Thank you, Pierre, I love you so much,” is all he can say before starting to cry, but it is enough for Pierre, who simply pulls him in his lap and rocks him while Matthias cries on his shoulder.

“Happy anniversary, mon cheri,” he murmurs into his ear, and Matthias laughs and cries at the same time and says: “happy anniversary to you, too, love!” before holding him close for dare life for a very long time.

 

***

 

Pierre knows that he should sleep, but he simply can't take his eyes off the beautiful young man lying snuggled close to him, sound asleep after their passionate lovemaking, the small dragon pressed close to his chest.

He lifts his hand up to stroke over the softly rounded cheek of his exhausted lover, rosy and warm from his slumber and their shared passion. Matthias had been so gorgeous and breathtaking in his lust and arousal, riding Pierre's cock with wanton abandon and unrestrained ardor only half an hour ago, but the sight of him sleeping with his little dragon in his arms next to him is what Pierre will remember forever, clearly and vividly until the the day he will die. He looks so happy and young in his sleep, his features relaxed and with a small, blissful smile curling around his sensitive mouth. Blissful not because of their wonderful and satisfying lovemaking, but because of the meaning of the small, unique plushy he clings to.

The copy of the plushy that helped a young boy through the long and dark hours of the nights, and which was capable of keeping nightmares and monsters at bay in a way only such plushy friends can do for young children. Pierre has once had such a plushy, too, and he knows the importance and the meaning of these first loves of every child. Plushies are life-saviors, silent and patient listeners and consolers, they are faithful friends that will never betray a child's trust like their living friends do far too often.

Pierre smiles and strokes over little Fechtar's nose. The moon is shining through the small slit between the curtains, and as he now looks at the little dragon he has sewed for his cheri in long hours with clumsy fingers but greatest care and patience, little Fechtar seems to wink at him with one of her eyes.

“You will always be my cheri's faithful friend and his fighter, won't you, little dragon? You will be there and take care of him whenever I can't be with him to do that myself, okay?” Pierre whispers into the darkness, and the small, orange dragon winks at him again.

Pierre huffs a contented sigh and closes his eyes, snuggling close to both, his sleeping boyfriend and the little dragon that will watch over both of them during the long and dark hours of the nights from now on.

“Good night, cheri, good night, little Fechtar, sleep tight and have pleasant dreams,” he murmurs before finally falling asleep, and the last thing he hears before the slumber of exhaustion claims him, is the soft rustling of the leaves trembling in the nightly breeze outside that almost sounds like a tenderly whispered:

“Good night, Pierre, and don't worry, little Fechtar will watch your sleep, now and forever.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [St Andrew's Day Celebrations (It makes some kind of mad, crazy sense if you read it, honestly)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707189) by [FechtarTheDragon (mariothellama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/FechtarTheDragon)
  * [Eine Freundschaft zu zweit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772952) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
